


The greatest night of their life...so far

by Sofy2801



Series: T&A Love collection [1]
Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: A collection of "hot" one shot regarding our beautiful couple's loving life.Some may be hotter then others, they won't be following a time line (I'll write them as they come up to my mind, since there isn't a plot to follow this time) and there will be more interaction with other characters of the TV show.





	The greatest night of their life...so far

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to take a break from multi-chapters stories...
> 
> So I'll write shorter stories with Toby and Adil dealing with their sexual life together (it won't be just sex, of course, because LOVE cannot be put aside with those two).
> 
> I hope you like the idea and let me know if you have something you want me write about.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

A pale light was entering the room, from behind the curtains left half open. The sounds of the streets seemed far away, and no noises were coming from the corridor.

It took a minute for Toby Hamilton to realise that he was completely naked…in his bed. He stretched under the smooth linen then left out what can be considered a chuckle, but mixed with a moan.  
A smile spread on his sleepy face when he remembered the reason why he wasn’t wearing his pyjama.

He rolled on his side to hug the pillow where Adil had fallen asleep yesterday, and inhaled deeply his scent. It wasn’t like holding him in person, but Toby knew they were condemned to live like this: few hours of love in the night, and then Adil had to sneak out before dawn. 

Slowly, the mix of spices and alcohol that Toby loved so much about Adil, was bringing him back to the memory of what they did: they have made love, for the first time. Toby felt the heat in the pit of his stomach and his member becoming harder, but now that he knew how much better the real thing is than taking care of himself with his hand, he decided to wake up and have a shower.

He would keep his excitement for when he could have Adil in his bed again tonight…

\-------------

When Emma saw him jumping down the stairs, she immediately knew something was going on: she’s known Toby for half of their life, but she’d never seen him that happy. He had a look on his face…like finally he’d found his place in the world, and she bet it didn’t has to be only because of his job.

“Hello, Emma!”

Toby couldn’t stop grinning, he was aware that he probably looked very strange, the hotel staff was looking at him like they’ve seen him for the first time…it wasn’t that usual to see Mr. Hamilton smiling like this.

“Hello to you, Mr. Hamilton” she smiled back.

“Can we go into your father’s office for a talk?”

“Of course”

“I know it’s Sunday and they’re probably closed, but, can you give me the name of the florist that usually provides the hotel?” asked Toby once they were safe in Mr. Garland’s office.

“Sure” she started to search amongst her father’s contacts “and you’re lucky because they are open on Sunday morning, they came here just a couple of hours ago to refresh our flowers. Here it is, can I call them or…?”

“Oh no, thanks, I want to do it…personally” of course Toby couldn’t let Emma know for who the flowers were.

She smiled, Toby wanted to keep the secret, and she was obviously fine with it, even if she had to admit that, for once, she was very very curious…Betsey told her something about her suspicions about Toby not liking women once, but she dismissed them like a strange idea from her imaginative friend.  
But she would never force Toby to tell her something he wasn’t willing to share. He knew that he could come to her any time if he needed to talk, thei were like brothers.

“You know, girls likes simple things…if I can give you and advice”

“Do you think? I don’t know…I’ve never done this before…I thought, maybe…roses?”

“Well, roses are important. If you give roses, is like saying you’re in love” Emma smiled when she saw the furious blush on Toby’s face “Are you in love?”

“I…guess…oh my God, that’s so difficult for me…” Toby sighed deeply. Considering the world he has always lived in, love seemed something very far from what he was destined to. But everything changed when Adil came into his life, making Toby discover feelings and emotions he thought he wasn’t able to prove. And after last night, he was sure he was absolutely and undoubtedly in love with Adil. 

But saying it out loud was a different thing…

“You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want. I just wanted to give you an advice” Emma tried to reassure Toby that everything was fine, because she saw that he was actually struggling with something he had probably just discovered.

Toby shook his head “I’m in love, and I’ve never been that happy before”

Emma went to hug him, and Toby felt happy to have someone to share his secret, even if not completely…

“I’m so happy for you, you deserve all the best Toby”

“Thanks Emma! It’s so strange, I never thought I could feel something like this”

“I know, love messes up your life and there’s nothing you can do about it. I guess you can send roses then…”

Toby was sure about sending roses to Adil, he told him once they were his favourite flowers, and that one of the things he loved about London, was walking in its parks and see the roses blooming in May.

Emma left him alone so that he could call the florist and arrange the delivery before Adil had to come back to The Halcyon, he knew his shift started at 2 p.m. so they had time. He easily found Adil’s address in his personal folder and settled everything. 

And now, came the hardest part of the day: lunch with his mother…

\-----------

Obviously, Lady Priscilla started fussing immediately when they sat at their table…where was D’Abberville when you needed him? Apparently he had to meet an old friend and so Toby not only had to lunch with his mother, but also accompany her to a charity auction in the afternoon.

“You didn’t come to church this morning….” 

How could I come to church after what happened yesterday night? Toby thought…and again his mind was carried away by the memory of…

“I’m sorry…I’ve had quite a stressing week, mother, I needed some sleep”

“And did you sleep well?”

Lady Priscilla asked it with a smirk, so probably her mother wasn’t that insensitive…it should be written on Toby’s face he’s had a very pleasant night…

“Very well, thank you”

“With someone?”

“Mother!”

“I’m just asking, there’s no need to be embarrassed Toby. I’m just worrying about my son wellness”

“I’m perfectly fine, thank you. And if I ever slept with someone, you’ll be the last person I’d tell”

“You don’t have to be impolite, Toby. I’m your mother, it’s my duty to be sure you are happy and healthy. But it’s evident that you don’t want to talk about it, so I’ll drop it, for now….”

Oh mother, If you only knew with whom I slept…you are so far from imagine who’s taking care of my well- being and that is a man’s body the one that makes me happy. 

Toby too couldn’t imagine that being intimate with another man could be so wonderful. 

They started with kisses, tons of kisses, sweet at the start, than more and more passionate. 

Then they began exploring the other’s body with their hands, well, Adil first, and Toby followed his “teacher” moves. It had been a big step forward into the acceptance of what he was, letting Adil touch his member and making him come in his hand.

And when Adil led them to another step, and he could taste him in his mouth, he felt that he finally made sense, completely.

From there, it was a question of time until he was ready for the “big thing”.

Adil had never rushed or forced him into something he wasn’t ready to try, and that was one of the many reasons he loved him: to Adil, Toby was almost sacred. The way he looked at Toby, repeating he was beautiful, the way he always put Toby’s needs before his owns, the way he’s able to make feel Toby important and loved and cherished are something he won’t change for all the money in the world.

When he told Adil he was ready, yesterday night, his lover took his time to prepare him so sweetly and gently that the pain of being filled by Adil’s cock lasted just a second, immediately replaced by the greatest pleasure Toby had ever felt. 

With his thrusts, Adil hit something inside his body Toby didn’t even know he had and it was so much wonderful that he came almost immediately, not being able to control his own lust. And when Adil went on, he succeeded in making Toby come a second time, in the same moment his man released inside of him, in a sort of endless orgasm that made Toby feel like he was in another dimension.

It had been so beyond his imagination, so totalizing that for some minutes, he wasn’t able to move, and kept Adil firmly inside of him until he was ready to open in eyes…and what he saw, filled in heart with so much love that almost scared him: he knew, there and then, that he would die for the man above him.

And of course, Adil’s first thought was asking him if he hurt him, if he was fine, if he wanted him to leave…Toby pulled him down for a kiss, because he couldn’t speak.

“Toby!”

Lady Priscilla was becoming angry with her son not listening to a word she was saying. 

“I’m sorry mother…”

“Leave it, go and take your coat, we’ll meet in the hall in 10 minutes and you’ll drive me to the club”

\--------------

When he went to his room, he took his coat and also a book to read while waiting for his mother and he noticed a paper on his desk:

“It has been the greatest night of my life…so far…yours, completely. A.”

Toby smiled widely…the greatest night of their life indeed…and he couldn’t wait to live their second one.


End file.
